


Alone Together; Together Alone

by yeet_all_the_thots



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Flashbacks, Gods I'm so biased towards Fuyuhiko it isn't even funny anymore, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Human Experimentation, I was bored okay?, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Two Shot, What Was I Thinking?, does this count as angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeet_all_the_thots/pseuds/yeet_all_the_thots
Summary: Hajime and Izuru may be the same person, they may have gotten out of the killing game, they may still be alive, they may have Nagito right there in the pod, alive and with them, but...They are not okay
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	1. To Set The Scene

The first thing Hajime noticed when he woke up was the hair. Long, black, and slightly wavey, it hung down to his ankles. **Much longer than he remembered. How boring it had been to lay dormant during the killing game.** The second thing he noticed was his own weakness; he was unable to stand without leaning on the pod he had been resting in for support. **Pitiful. It was boring watching the pointless struggle of lesser beings.**

Ah right. That. The third thing. He had been hearing a voice as well, constantly commenting on how boring everything was. He had ignored it at first, believing it to merely be a side effect of being in the pod for so long, **What a boring assumption.** and as such, he simply went on with his day. 

He found out he was the last survivor to wake up, as Naegi informed him. Before he went to go see them, he put his hair in a bun, courtesy of Kirigiri. 

Suffice it to say, his friends were confused when they saw him.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Was Fuyuhiko's question, sufficiently breaking the tension in the room.

"Oh, my hair? I don't quite know all the details, but-" He was cut off as Soda interrupted him with a correction.

"No, what's with your eyes, dude!" His... Eyes?

One hand slid up his face, touching the skin around them. Nothing out of the ordinary, from what he could tell. "What's- What's wrong with my eyes?"

His question was far more hesitant than he meant for it to be, he realised, as someone passed him a small mirror.

The eyes in question widened as they spotted their reflection. One was normal, the green he was used to, but the other... It was an unnatural shade of red, making him flinch and drop the mirror as a rush of memories came flooding back.

_Chainsaw - Blood - Death - Bodies everywhere - Junko - Experiments - Needles - Pain_

There was a snap, and suddenly his consciousness took a backseat, the odd presence from before seizing control.

"Boring." Was all it said, calming Hajime's breathing before returning control to him once more.

As he regained feeling, he looked up at his friends, eyes still blown wide open with shock, and promptly collapsed.

* * *

When he awoke for a second time, he heard Kirigiri's voice.

"...And so that's Izuru Kamukura you met. We actually expected him instead of Hinata, to be honest..." She kept speaking, but Hajime tuned her out.

Izuru Kamukura... **You called?** He jumped slightly, before realising he hadn't actually heard anything, just the voice from before. **Boring.** The movement was enough to alert the others to his awareness, everyone's attention suddenly focused on him.

"Uh... Hey?" He managed, waving slightly with an awkward smile.

"Dude!" Soda cried, lunging forward and wrapping him in a hug. Hajime tensed for a moment, something that did not go unnoticed by Kirigiri and Fuyuhiko, before relaxing and returning the hug.

Akame and Sonia didn't immediately rush over and hug him, though both wore happy smiles. Fuyuhiko reluctantly gave him a hug after Hajime spread his arms, grumbling cuss words the whole time.

"So um... Does anyone here know how to cut hair?"

* * *

Fuyuhiko did, as it turned out. Rather well in fact.

He started off by simply cutting it shorter, to about shoulder length, before he got to work on making it Hajime's style. **I'd recommend stopping here,** was Kamukura's warning after it was cut shoulder length. **You will not like what happens next.** _It's fine,_ Hajime snapped back, finally getting a hang of this whole 'Talking in your mind' thing.

As Fuyuhiko's hands stilled, Izuru emitted an unmistakably smug aura.

"Is something the matter?" Sonia asked, from where she, the other survivors, Kirigiri, and Naegi were sitting. Hajime felt Fuyuhiko wordlessly shake his head, heard him take a step back.

The first one to walk over was Naegi, who let out a sad, sympathetic gasp at whatever he saw.

"Oh man... That looks pretty painful." Ok, now he was getting kind of restless. What are they talking about? **Scars.** _Scars?_ **Yes. Scars. From the creation process. How boring, you can't even figure that out on your own.** _I... Have scars from it?_ Izuru snorted within the mindscape, the only bit of emotion he's shown so far. **What, did you think it was all psychological? Far from it. If you looked at your chest, arms, and back, you'll see far more scars there as well.**

"...ajime... Hajime!" Naegi's voice snapped him out of the mental conversation he had been having, bringing him back to where six worried faces gazed down at him, Kirigiri and Togami's (Huh, when had he gotten there?) still completely emotionless.

"Do you know what those are from?" Kirigiri questioned, her cold tone giving nothing away. **She genuinely has no idea those are from the experiment. She thinks it was purely psychological torture.**

"Oh, um, Kamukura- Er,. Izuru? Yeah let's go with Izuru. He said they were from the creation process, which I'm assuming refers to the whole... Y'know." Kirigiri's face was momentarily one of shock, before settling back into it's usual blank mask.

"Can... Can we just finish the haircut, please?" Hajime pleaded, feeling like an awkward mess of emotions. Surprisingly, he found himself wishing Nagito was there, if just to distract him with another speech about hope.

Slowly, they finished, and Hajime felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. The fact that he wasn't holding up twenty pounds of hair anymore probably had something to do with it.

Sighing, Hajime collapsed into the hospital bed he had been given. All he had to worry about now was when everyone else would wake up... Right?

~~_**Wrong.** _ ~~


	2. To Realise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was supposed to be a far angstier 5+1 thing but I started writing the first chapter and it really didn't work qwq  
> So I was thinking; make this a two shot and then work on the 5+1! Lemme know if you have any arguments, or if you think this ending is absolutely horrid and I should just delete it and try again! I'm open for all criticism, positive and negative, helpful and hurtful, angry and happy!

It was impossible. **No, improbable.** But here they were, standing in front of him. He only had eyes for one, however. A pale, white haired boy, far more fragile looking than he had been in the game, yet there he was nonetheless.

Hajime felt tears gathering in his eyes, and he must've made some sort of noise because suddenly people were looking at him, surprised but happy. His vision tunneled, and he stumbled towards Nagito, wrapping his arms around the teen, who let out a small yelp as he was lifted off the ground.

Slowly, Nagito returned the hug, his weak arms secured around Hajime. He realised he and the other survivors had been a lot more physical with each other after waking up, as though they were constantly checking everyone was still there.

Hajime blinked profusely, refusing to let a single tear slide down his face, before he heard a small sniffle from Nagito. It quickly degraded into full on sobs, the wispy haired boy crying his heart out on Hajime's shoulder.

There were a few happy coos from the people around them, before Fuyuhiko hurried them out with Peko's help, who had immediately gone to her young master after spotting him. 

Eventually, Hajime pulled back from the embrace. His arms already felt empty, like Nagito was an essential part of him, but he quickly shook that thought away.

Nagito was wiping at his eyes furiously, and seemingly hadn't noticed the oddities with Hajime's. Self-conscious, he covered his red eye, looking towards the ground.

"...Hajime? Is something wrong?" Nagito's voice was soft, and his face was full of concern.

"Nothing much, just-" He cut himself off, unsure of how to finish that sentence. _Just your everyday case of human experimentation? Oh sorry I have a murderous all-powerful being who's also kind of an asshole living in my head?_ **Rude.** _It's what you deserve._

"Uh, Hajime?" Nagito waved his hand in front of his face, a confused look taking over. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah just- um- well, how do I put this?" He felt a familiar snap, and- oh wAIT IZURU NO-

"He and I were simply conversing." Izuru deadpanned, lowering the hand from his eye. To his credit, Nagito only looked shocked for a moment before his expression smoothed over.

"Kamukura, right? Nice to meet the ultimate hope!" **This is truly the one you have chosen?** _Yes, now give me back my body you little-_

"Woah," Nagito mumbled, catching Hajime as he stumbled, a headache growing from the quick switch.

"Sorry..." Hajime said, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to um... Him." He finished lamely. He could _feel_ Izuru facepalming, and he definitely did not appreciate it.

"Oh it's fine," Nagito assured him quickly, "I was hoping to speak with you though! I'm glad you were there when we woke up."

"I... I'm just glad you _did_ wake up. With what Izuru was saying, it really didn't seem like..." Like I'd ever see you again, he wanted to say, but the words were stuck.

Fortunately, Nagito seemed to understand, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. He had a light blush dusting his pale cheeks, making his freckles stand out, though it was probably nothing compared to Hajime's, judging by how warm his face felt right now.

* * *

Both boys sat on the edge of a small cliff, overlooking the water. Their hands were still interlaced, and Nagito was leaning his head on Hajime, curled up and half on his lap. 

All in all, Hajime was a big blushing mess, and Izuru's laughter was not helping one bit.

"Hey... Hajime?" Nagito murmured, half asleep. "I... Didn't get a chance to tell you before, but..."

Hajime tensed slightly, turning towards Nagito.

"...I love you." 

* * *

"So wait; How did it happen again?" Soda asked for what had to be the fifteenth time, looking at their faces and then at everybody else, like he thought he was the only one seeing this.

"Well, after Nagito confessed, I kinda... Well, truth be told, I kinda just-"

"He kissed me!" Nagito exclaimed, still seemingly dumbfounded. "Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss-"

"Okay, we get it, you're adorable." Fuyuhiko snapped, arms crossed. "No need to get all mushy in public, assholes!"

"Ibuki thinks you're both the cutest!" Ibuki shouted, throwing her hands in the air as she spoke.

Hajime was blushing again, as he had only been doing since Nagito woke up, his head in his hands despite Nagito's constant grip on one of them. 

Things may not be going perfect, but they'd work out in the end. As long as they were together, with help of Chiaki's salvaged AI too, they'd make it somehow.

~~**_They had to._ ** ~~


End file.
